role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sevengar
Sevengar (セブンガー - Sebungā) is a capsule monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sevengar hates doing a lot of things and his life, is very paranoid and sullen, and often wonders what part does he play in all of this. Almost nothing ever goes well with Sevengar; a fact that Sevengar utterly loathes. He also has a tendency to fail a lot. However, with his best friend TripGoji, he does feel a little more safer and a little less paranoid. Sevengar often acts as the straight man to TripGoji's wacky man and displays more savvy attitude during their missions, and sometimes finds TripGoji to be a bit overbearing sometimes, but nonetheless the two stick together. History Backstory One of the most powerful capsule monsters to be created, Sevengar was incased inside a football-like object and was on his way to Earth, being transported by Ultraman Jack to Dan. Unfortunately, Jack was ambushed by the space monster Ashuran, and Sevengar was lost on Earth during the battle. Once Jack and Ashuran landed on Earth, Ashuran went on a rampage, destroying anything in his sights while facing off against MAC. Meanwhile, Jack (as Hideki Goh) was trying to locate Sevengar's ball to stop the monster. Upon locating it, Jack returned to assist MAC and gave the ball to Dan, who desperately used the capsule, unleashing Sevengar to battle the monster itself. Surprisingly, Sevengar was able to handle Ashuran in battle with ease, easily beating down the monster despite all that was thrown at him. However just as it seemed Sevengar was about to finish off Ashuran, he retreated back into his ball and Ashuran retreated to recover due to running out time. Afterwards, Sevengar remained with Dan while Jack returned to repair the Ultra Eye. Later on though, Sevengar was eventually taken away (which is why he hasn't shown up again with the other Capsule Monsters like Miclas, Windom or Agira) by some alien smugglers and sold off. Sevengar then eventually ended up as one of the many mechas owned by the KoZ. He was later sold to the Viledrodes as an offer for an alliance. Debut: Assault on New Zealand Sevengar was first deployed to go assist Garbage Monster along with Narse, Mechagiras and Crazygon. However, due to not being upgraded prior to the fight nor being a very strong mecha, he was among the first mechas to be taken down and collapse. Afterwards, he was taken in for repairs. Assault on Malaysia After being absent for a long while, Sevengar reappeared to once again to assists Garbage Monster in another assault, this time in Malaysia. However history repeated itself as Sevengar was one of the first to go down as he was gravely damaged by Iron Kaiser. He was taken in for repairs once again. Gokidon vs. Hothead: Explosive Confrontation Sevengar briefly appeared in London to wreak havoc, where he then came across Hothead. Sevengar warned Gokidon that fighting Hothead would be dangerous, but he didn't care, he just charged at Hothead head first into battle. Gokidon and Hothead fought for short while but it was very brutal. Sevengar then retreated from the battle, both afraid and disinterested in the fight. Ambushing the Godzillans Inconnu assigned both Sevengar and Itazuran to go "buy them some time" and to attack Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji at their home, that way the Mutant Godzilla Clones could attack Busan, South Korea. Sevengar and Itazuran then traveled all the way to Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji's location and proceeded to ambush Rozan, but the two robots were both beaten by Go G Zedus. Kunin then interrogated the two, asking them why they came there to ambush them and who sent them. Sevengar refused to answer at first, but became of afraid of Kunin's threats, so he spilled the beans. He then ran away with Itazuran after Kunin told them to scram. The Summoning Of Manto During Super Kunin's rampage on the summoning grounds, Sevengar was deployed to take down Super Kunin and fired his missiles at him, but he was quickly defeated when Super Kunin blasted his atomic beam directly at his face, taking him down. After Manto's arrival, Sevengar took off. Dark Revelation: Gomora vs. Biodorah After a long absence, Sevengar reappeared in Dundee, Scotland, where he had been running for a while and stopped by the land to check it out. Gomora then appeared to Sevengar, and Sevengar then staggered back. Sevengar then got down and surrendered; Gomora barked at the robot, asking what has gotten him startled. Sevengar then explained why he was there and explained him his story. Sevengar told Gomora that he used to be the fourth Capsule Monster, but was then taken away and given to the Viledrodes faction as a weapon. Sevengar stated that he didn't mind at first, as he was at least treated well by Garbage Monster...but then Inconnu came. Sevengar stated that once Inconnu came, he ran things down to Hell, so to speak. The Viledrodes and most of the Viledrode's monsters left after he (Inconnu) had usurped from Tazarus's position. Sevengar claimed he was lucky to escape. Sevengar then started bowing to Gomora, asking him to please not crush him. Gomora wanted to know what exactly he was talking about, to which Sevengar then also brought up that Gandora was a creation of Inconnu's. Gomora stated that he had never heard of Inconnu, but he knew somebody that could help him (Sevengar) with his problem. Sevengar thought that would be a good idea and Gomora suggested he should start going now. Right as Sevengar was about to leave though, then from out of nowhere, a bolt of acidic lighting came down, creating an explosion around Gomora and Sevengar. A loud roar can then be heard, then the sight of three heads can be seen; an eerie echo can then be heard from the roars, before then it flew up and then landed down to the ground; it was Biodorah! Biodorah cackled and then landed down to where Gomora and Sevengar are at, making a heavy thud as it lands. Inconnu then appeared, smugly taunting Sevengar and Gomora. Sevengar and Gomora got defensive, and then Inconnu left them with Biodorah, taking off. Gomora then told Sevengar to take a run for it, but Sevengar didn't want to leave Gomora behind so he wanted to stay and fight. Sevengar then activated his Fire Eyes, setting them on fire. Sevengar then rolled on the ground, trying to put them out. After Sevengar finally put out the flames in his eyes, he then went up and fired missiles at Biodorah to act as a distraction for Gomora. Biodorah tanked the missiles completely, only then to be hit by Gomora's fist. Biodorah then launched out his tendrils against Gomora and Sevengar, wrapping his tendrils onto Sevengar's legs. Gomora freed Sevengar however by blasting his Oscillatory Wave against the tendrils, destroying them. After Biodorah used his huricance winds against the two, Sevengar then fired his missiles directly at Biodorah, to which Biodorah then fired a Acidic Lightning bolt against Sevengar's chest, taking him down for a while. Later on, after Gomora had defeated Biodorah, Sevengar then thanked Gomora and then ran off to find Booker. Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge Sevengar and TripGoji later appeared on Monster Islands, however they arrived too late and missed the big battle, as the Glokers were then already dead by that point. Sevengar noticed that Monster Island had really changed and thought the place looked nice, so he and TripGoji then decided to look around Monster Islands, feeling that they could at least see how Monster Islands has changed since they last left it. Training with EX Gomora Sevengar later appeared on Monster Island Gamma where he was playing golf with TripGoji but ended up hitting Gabara in the head with the rock they were using for a ball. Sevengar and TripGoji then watched EX Gomora spare with Gabara, which ended with EX Gomora winning of course. Then EX Gomora asked for Sevengar to spare with him, which Sevengar was okay with, but also begged not to be killed. EX Gomora comically punched Sevengar on top of his head, to which Sevengar then retaliated by firing his missiles from his fingertips at EX Gomora (which he explained that it was just in self-defense). The missiles simply bounced off of EX Gomora and then EX Gomora then threw Sevengar around and sent him at Gabara, causing Sevengar to crash on top of Gabara. EX Gomora was victorious. Sevengar then later got back up and continued to explore the island with TripGoji. TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars Sevengar and his pal TripGoji then both traveled into space with their brand new Space DeLorean, where they cruised up in space. The two then proceed to goof around in the giant white car some more in space, flying around and racing through some asteroids. As TripGoji and Sevengar began to talk about which places in the galaxy to visit when then all of a sudden they accidentally hit King Ghidorah XVII, causing their car to spin out of control and sending some of TripGoji's money to go flying outside. Fortunately, the car was alright. Sevengar and TripGoji then approached Mars's atmosphere, before then diving down faster and faster. The Space DeLorean then crash-lands, yet the car is surprisingly not all that damaged. As they crash, TripGoji and Sevengar then eject, falling down on the ground face flat. TripGoji then got back up and began to explore the land of Mars. When Rat-Bat-Spider scuttled around the land, TripGoji asked Sevengar if he saw some "many legged critter from some angry red planet" scuttle by, which Sevengar responded with "no". Rat-Bat-Spider then came back and ran over Sevengar, to which TripGoji responded as now having seen it. Several minutes pass by, with TripGoji and Sevengar exploring the sandy deserts of Mars. Sevengar records footage within in his cameras within and TripGoji wanders out leading, like some kind of Safari explorer. Then some White Martians appeared, fleeing for their lives. TripGoji and Sevengar greeted the three with open arms, but they then ran past the two, as they were running away from Space Hyper Gyaos. Sevengar began to try to warn TripGoji, but TripGoji didn't notice him until he came. As TripGoji flew in to fight the Space Hyper Gyaos, Sevengar then ran in to help. Space Hyper Gyaos then kicked a martian boulder at TripGoji, to which TripGoji dodged, accidentally hitting Sevengar instead. Sevengar then finally caught up, firing his missiles at Space Hyper Gyaos, which then sent Space Hyper Gyaos against a rock. TripGoji congratulated Sevengar, but then Space Hyper Gyaos stated that he never got what he wanted for his sixth birthday, which TripGoji asked what it could have been, to which Space Hyper Gyaos then proclaimed that it was his doom. Space Hyper Gyaos then used Sevengar as a hammer to bash TripGoji and then as a gun against him. TripGoji then got out his out a diamond-plated Full-Auto Desert Eagle and shot at Space Hyper Gyaos, feeling sorry for Sevengar as well.; Sevengar knew full well that it wasn't any hard feelings. Space Hyper Gyaos then screenwrapped around and conked TripGoji in the back of the head with Sevengar. Space Hyper Gyaos danced in victory for a bit, up until he then stepped on the "r" from the giant wall of text TripGoji fired out earlier with his foot, causing him pain. Space Hyper Gyaos then left the planet screaming. TripGoji and Sevengar were relieved, but before they could celebrate, Rat-Bat Spider returned and told them to get off his territory, chasing them out. Miles away later, TripGoji and Sevengar hide behind some giant Martian rocks, panting and breathing heavily. The two lay there to catch some breath. Then all of a sudden, two Naruton guards (who spoke in German) came in to arrest TripGoji and Sevengar. TripGoji had no clue on what they were saying but Sevengar did. He said that the results were NOT any fun.. MekaGojira Beta then also came and started acting random and taking over the land. By the time he "malfunctioned", TripGoji then noticed MekaGojira Beta, to which the two Naruton officers then looked around for MekaGojira Beta. As soon as MekaGojira Beta's waitress disguise flew off, it then got on TripGoji, which TripGoji found to be unamusing. TripGoji then took the disguise off but then MekaGojira Beta rushed in and tried to the arrest him and Sevengar because they didn't speak in British accents. TripGoji then stated they that he and Sevengar loved Britian and pleaded to not be killed, to which MekaGojira Beta stated that it was Opposite Day, so he could kill them. TrpGoji then stated that he "wanted" to be killed, so then MekaGojira Beta let him and Sevengar go. Then in the distance, we can see a giant fortress/lair in which thousands of weird, armored Narutons can be seen, marching and rounding up. The sounds of there marching can then be heard. TripGoji and Sevengar looked down and much to their shock, they saw an army of Stormtrooper Narutons all marching or gathered up to listen to their leader's speech; Victory Demon had begun plans to takeover Earth and to kill all of the Jigora. Among their forces they also had a capture was a random Imprisoned Dorat. Some Jigoras are also seen as prisoners, with some other Narutons chasing them around. Some Stormtrooper Narutons can also be seen working on tanks and other war weapons. TripGoji felt bad for the Dorat and the Jigoras, so he decided to bust them out by sneaking in. So he and Sevengar then beat up some Stormtrooper Narutons and then took their uniforms and used them as disguises. After getting past a guard, Sevengar then went over to find the Jigoras and looked around until he then finally found the prison camp containing them and attempted to bust them out carefully and stealthily. Once their cover was blown however, Sevengar decided "screw it" and blasted through the gates with his missiles, freeing the Jigora. The Jigora and Sevengar then went on a rebellion and attacked the Stormtrooper Narutons and destroyed Victory Demon's base. Victory Demon, Tank Demon and Sleepy Demon then came to fight TripGoji, King Ghidorat and Sevengar, but Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon were easily defeated by Sevengar's missiles and TripGoji's Diamond Uzi. King Ghidorat then kicked Victory Demon in the groin, followed up by TripGoji eating spinach and then punching Victory Demon on the face really hard, sending him up to hit against a star and then crash-land to the ground, defeating him. Following the Jigora thanking TripGoji and his freinds for helping them escape, TripGoji, Sevengar and King Ghidorat then rode on King Ghidorah XVII back to Earth, where they then also met back up with their car. Finding Clues After riding around, Sevengar and TripGoji then landed their Space DeLorean at San Francisco. Upon learning that some Nazis were on Earth, Sevengar then assigned TripGoji to go find some kaiju named "Yotandon" for information, as he had info on the whereabouts on the Nazis. Meanwhile, Sevengar stayed behind and repaired the Space DeLorean. When TripGoji returned with the information, TripGoji and Sevengar chatted for some more, before then going back to what they were doing. Evil Brew Sevengar started his day off going bowling with Wangmagwi and TripGoji but before he could get a shot at it before then an enraged Veron wandered into San Francisco, burning it down with his flames. Sevengar then went in to combat Veron, firing his missiles at him. At that moment, TripGoji then flew back up and fired a Giant Wall of Text against Veron, taking down Veron and subduing him. As Veron was passing out, his red eyes flashed with some Nazi Swastikas, meaning that he had brainwashed earlier. TripGoji and Sevengar saw this and recognized this as the work of Victory Demon and his forces. Veron then later left the area afterwards, returning back to normal. With this revelation, Sevengar and TripGoji then flew off to find the Nazis, in which Wangmagwi followed with them. After some time searching around, Sevengar and TripGoji then found out the Nazis brewery base and then entered in. There, they were all greeted by Sleepy Demon and the Stormtrooper Narutons; and Sevengar then fought off many Stormtrooper Narutons. After defeating the Stormtrooper Narutons, Sevengar and Wangmagwi then helped TripGoji fight off Sleepy Demon. Sleepy Demon bashed both Sevengar and Wangmagwi on their heads, to which TripGoji then shot at Sleepy Demon with his Diamond Uzi. Sevengar then bashed his fists against Sleepy Demon's head, hitting him hard. Following the defeat of Sleepy Demon and the destruction of the Nazi brewery base, Sevengar then followed up with TripGoji to go elsewhere. I Did Nazi That Coming Sevengar joined TripGoji in his mission to destroy all of the Mind Control Beer that the Nazis had planned to start shipping that day. As the Nazis began sending out their trucks, TripGoji flew in and shot them down, while Sevengar kept watch, making that he got them all. However as the Nazi jets flew in, Sevengar then joined in on the fray, shooting down the jets with his missiles. Following Tank Demon's defeat, Sevengar destroyed the last of the jets, officially ending the Mind Control Beer strategy. In celebration of the end of the Mind Control Beer plan, TripGoji and Sevengar took off in their Space DeLorean and headed into Arizona, only then for something to shoot some webs at them and then bring them down to the ground, causing them to crash-land. As TripGoji and Sevengar got back up, they were then greeted by Rottweiler Herpes, who proceeded to advance towards them... You Maniacs! Fight the Brutal Hitman Monster As Rottweiler Herpes advanced towards TripGoji and Sevengar, he then began to rant and curse the two for ruining the Mind Control Beer plan, then saying he would kill them. When Sevengar asked who he was, Rottweiler Herpes introduced himself and announced his name, to which TripGoji and Sevengar then both burst out laughing, as they thought his name was both the most unfortunate and hilarious name they had heard in a long time. Rottweiler Herpes got tired of TripGoji and Sevengar laughing at his name and then he fought back by swinging his mace arm against TripGoji, sending him flying against a cactus. Rottweiler Herpes then grabbed Sevengar by the legs and then swung him around with his one free arm for a bit, before then throwing him down to the sandy ground. Rottweiler Herpes then walked up to the Space DeLorean; Rottweiler Herpes smashed the front hood of the car with his mace before then lifting it and throwing it into the air, sending it who knows where. TripGoji was enraged and then flew towards Rottweiler Herpes. Rottweiler herpes then sprayed some webs at TripGoji, capturing TripGoji in some net-like web. TripGoji tried to escape his way out of the webs, but their sticky and surprisingly hard to tear through; Rottweiler Herpes then bashed his mace hand against TripGoji, sending him rolling over and bleeding. Sevengar rushed in, firing missiles from his fingertips at Rottweiler Herpes, blasting at him hard. In retaliation, Rottweiler Herpes then bashed his mace against Sevengar, also firing spikes from his mace; causing Sevengar to take in major damage. As Rottweiler Herpes then aimed his spiky mace arm at TripGoji intent for the killing blow, a large pack of ShodaiKama then came in, knocking Rottweiler Herpes off balance and steering his attention away to them. Rottweiler Herpes then began to kill the ShodaiKamas, giving TripGoji and Sevengar enough time to escape. As he saw his two targets run off, Rottweiler Herpes cursed them again, only for some more ShodaiKamas to arrive and tackle him. TripGoji and Sevengar wandered around for a while, before then reaching at some Western town, where there they met TKT Giant Sea Snake. They asked if they could find a place to stay, to which TKT Giant Sea Snake would be happy to do so, but then Rottweiler Herpes then reappeared to combat TripGoji and Sevengar (and TKT Giant Sea Snake) at some Western-themed town in Arizona, where he then fired a few spikes around their area. TripGoji shot his Full Auto Desert Eagle at him, to which Rottweiler Herpes deflected some bullets back off from his mace. TripGoji then fired his Giant Wall of Text against Rottweiler Herpes, to which Rottweiler Herpes bashed his mace-hand against it, causing an explosion. Rottweiler Herpes then ran up and bashed his mace down to TripGoji's ground, creating a shockwave. Sevengar then tried to fight in with his Fire Eyes...buuuut that did what you think it would do. TripGoji then hurled Dancing Skeleton at Rottweiler Herpes, causing the two to do battle. However, Rottweiler Herpes was brutal against Dancing Skeleton, forcing Dancing Skeleton to retreat back to TripGoji. Rottweiler Herpes got even more impatient and then shot out one of his webs against TripGoji, lassoing it around him in the legs and then prepared to bludgeon him with it, but TripGoji caught the mace with his hands in time before it could deliver the killing blow; lifting it. Rottweiler Herpes then raised up his mace hand, preparing to strike him down, only for Sevengar to fire several missiles at his back. Rottweiler Herpes roared in pain, staggering backwards. He turned around and faces Sevengar, rushing up to him and then bashes his mace hand against Sevengar. Sevengar was bashed repeatedly, taking in major damage, but then manages to stand up and punches against Rottweiler Herpes. Rottweiler Herpes and Sevengar then wrestle each other, causing some oil, blood and sparks to go out. Rottweiler Herpes then bites down on Sevengar's right arm and then begin to tear and thrash; Rottweiler Herpes then stomped down on Sevengar and repeatedly did so; TripGoji then began to gather up energy in his mouth and scutes... Rottweiler Herpes then sprayed his webs at Sevengar, capturing him in a net and then swinging him around like a garbage bag. TKT Giant Sea Snake then leaped in, extending his tail and making Rottweiler Herpes trip over, losing balance and letting go of Sevengar. At that moment then, TripGoji fired a powerful blast of his Poorly Drawn Crayon Rainbow Atomic Breath at Rottweiler Herpes, blasting at him hard. TripGoji then flew up and repeatedly punched and kicked at him, before then delivering a powerful flying kick at Rottweiler Herpes, sending him down flying off a cliff. Rottweiler Herpes then falls off the cliff the two were battling on and then falls all the way down, then crashing down against the hard, but sandy ground. TripGoji then blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath and his two guns around Rottweiler Herpes's area, thus starting an avalanche of sand, Rottweiler Herpes then gets hit by a wave of sand, which then knocks the wind out of him and then the sand covers around, defeating him. TripGoji then regrouped with TKT Giant Sea Snake and Sevengar, asking if they were alright. TKT Giant Sea Snake was doing fine, however Sevengar was in need of repairs. So then Sevengar went into his Monster Capsule (which resembled a football). TripGoji then thanked TKT Giant Sea Snake and then flew off with Sevengar's Monster Capsule. However, as he flew in the air, a Nazi mecha was following close behind... Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man While Sevengar did not directly appear in the RP, his monster capsule did and TripGoji flew him all the way to the Land of Light to be repaired. He Who Bears the Red Star WIP A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse WIP Send Out the Biomonster!! Sevengar and TripGoji were having a blast with their recently repaired Space DeLorean and flying around, however little did they know that the Martian Nazi Party was watching them from a far.... The Master Race WIP To Be Or Nazi Be WIP TripGoji Goes To Sevigocan Island Sevengar later visited Sevigocan Island along with his pal TripGoji, where the two unknowingly made enemies with Sedegan and then went on a tour across the island, seeing many ShodaiKama, Neo Giant Condors and various other creatures living, all while being completely oblivious to what Sedegan was trying to get them off the island. Sevengar also took several photos of the place during their expedition. By the end of the day, Sevengar then decided to take a rest and agreed with TripGoji when he decided that they should stay at the island for a bit more. TripGoji vs. The Flying Sea Monster The next day, TripGoji then arrived to another part of the island with Sevengar, only then to spot Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler suspiciously walking aways. TripGoji followed them and found them eating fruits given to them by the native islander girl Dayo. TripGoji instantly fell in love with Dayo, but Sevengar told TripGoji that he was a a kaiju and she was a human. TripGoji then decided to use his human form again after a long time (though he was initially hesitant to, due to his past with human form), though he stated that he would only do it just for her (Dayo). TripGoji then walked up and spoke with Dayo for a bit in his human form, only then for Flying Ebirah to appear. TripGoji (and Sevengar) then changed back into their real forms and fought off Flying Ebirah, although it was annoyingly difficult. Sevengar fired his missiles against Flying Ebirah, but Flying Ebirah simply sped out of the ways. After trying it again, Flying Ebirah still flew out of the ways. After trying some more attacks, Sevengar then used his last resort---the fire eyes, which promptly took him out of the fight. After Flying Ebirah was defeated, Sevengar ponder on how come he was that easy, to which TripGoji said that he wasn't exactly "boss material". TripGoji tried looking for Dayo (to gaze on her some more and to re-enact the scene with Godzilla and her from Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster), but unfortunately he could not find her, as she apparently disappeared. Unknown to TripGoji and Sevengar, she was actually hiding not to far from them, and she commented that the two were very strange, but pleasant kaiju. Redman vs. Vernonn Sevengar made a cameo in the RP where he acted as spectator for the Redman vs. Vernonn match and didn't say a word, but it was implied to have been entertained by the whole thing. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Sevengar made a cameo in the RP where he once again witnessed the whole fight between Redman and Vernonn and enjoyed it. He asked TripGoji as to how he felt about this match, to which TripGoji said he liked the first fight better. Then Zaranga appeared and greeted the two. Powers & Weapons * Missiles: Sevengar has cannons in his fingertips that can fire medium-strengthed missiles. * Fire Eyes: Sevengar eyes can light on fire. This attack however, mainly inflicts damage more on himself. * Floodlights: Sevengar's eyes can also be used as floodlights to see through dark environments. * Rush: Sevengar can run at really fast speeds in order to run away from threats he can't face properly. * Linguistic Skills: Sevengar is apparently very knowledgeable about other languages, as he fully understood what the Stormtrooper Narutons were saying. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Sevengar's other weapon other than his missiles is his fists, which he can use to bash and beat other monsters heavily. * Space DeLorean: A shared vehicle between TripGoji and Sevengar, the Space DeLorean is a giant space car that resembles a DeLorean DMC-12 and is capable of flying at super fast speeds in both the air and outer space, is extremely durable, can emit very bright flashes of light and can turn invisible with it's cloak. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Sevengar can only last for 10 minutes in battle; afterwards he'll retreat back into is ball. He can only be used once every 12 hours. * Fire Eyes: Fire Eyes ability also does harm to his eyes. Quotes Trivia * Sevengar is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Ultra kaiju. * Sevengar is the only Capsule Monster that appears in Ultraman Leo. * Sevengar is the second robot in the Ultraman Leo, the first was Gamerot. However, he is the only ally out of the two. * He was for a while (up until the reconstruction of Crazygon and Builgamo) the only KoZ mecha given to the Viledrodes left. * He is the first Viledrode monster to have left and become good. Cyber-Zilla left and became an anti-hero and Garbage Monster was banished, but became his own villain. Wangmagwi does not count, as he only was a temporary member of the Viledrodes before then getting the boot. ** In an odd twist during the time events, Sevengar would have started off as good, then turned bad, then became good again. * He did not speak until his fourth appearance. * His fake Stormtrooper Naruton name was "Betrunkene Mülltonne" which in German means "Drunken Garbage Can". * Originally Sevengar was meant to be a minor character and would have stayed otherwise dead during Garbage Monster's Viledrode invasions, but Gallibon later brought him back to act as comic relief for an otherwise dark group of villains during the later days of the Viledrodes. Then after a long absence, he was brought back to tie up a lose end but ended up staying around and then becoming TripGoji's best friend, where he now holds a major recurring role with. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Robots Category:Becoming Good Category:Spy Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)